


playing with fire

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Creampie, Crying, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, makeshift gags?, uh idk how to tag this but satan shoves a thong in asmos mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: asmo gets his ass whooped





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i wrote about asmo getting fucked and he didnt even get spanked.  
> also heads up, satan is pretty mean. its consensual but some people aren't into that so i get it.  
> EDIT: SO Y'ALL LET ME HAVE A TYPO IN THE SUMMARY FOR ALMOST A WEEK AND JUST LET IT SIT THERE, HUH.

“You’re starting to piss me off.”

Asmodeus laughed at Satan’s low growl, “You’re a wrath devil, sweetness. I doubt that’s very hard to do.”

Satan wrinkled his nose at him and turned his gaze back down to the papers on his desk, “No, but you usually don’t try and bug me when I’m working. If you’re looking for attention, you’re going to have to wait.”

The papers were brushed off the desk by the other demon. Asmodeus leaned over, his nose nearly touching Satan’s and replied, “I don’t feel like waiting.”

Ire spiking suddenly, Satan hissed through his nose. In and out. He just wants a reaction. Closing his eyes to focus on his breathing, he deeply inhaled Asmodeus’ scent of warm sandalwood, pine, and-?

“Eh? Why do you smell like that?”

Asmodeus’ grin dropped offendedly, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You smell like you’re in heat. Are you?”

Giving an uncharacteristic sputter, Asmodeus backed off of Satan’s desk, “Must you be so crass? No!”

Satan leaned back in his chair, his own grin beginning to spread on his face, “Is this why you’ve been on my ass the past few days?”

Asmodeus gave an angry glare back, “I have _not_ -”

Satan stands suddenly, making his way to the larger demon. Closing in on him, he backs him into the desk again. Asmodeus gives him a huffy sigh, averting his eyes.

“You’re blushing.”

“I don’t _blush_.”

“You’re hard.”

Satan snickered, watching Asmodeus’ gaze shoot down and listening to him make another embarrassed sound, “If you needed help, you just had to ask. You don’t need to be coy with me.”

“I don’t need your help!”

Pushing past him, Asmodeus makes his way towards the door when Satan speaks up, “You really want to go out there with a hard on like that?” Asmodeus turns back at him darkly, hand already on the door, “I won’t stop you; I’ll just get some work done if you leave, but it’s rather undignified, don’t you think, As-mo-de-us?” Satan says, letting the other demons name fall off his tongue in a sing-song tone.

Asmodeus narrows his eyes into impossibly small slits. He considers the door for a moment, and gives a frustrated huff, turning around and making his way back towards the desk.

He glares even deeper at Satan’s smug grin, “Oh, _shut up_.”

His chest is suddenly pushed onto the desk, feeling Satan’s weight over him. He is holding his wrists down harshly and feels his breath on his ear, “Enough of the fucking attitude.”

Asmodeus holds back a shiver as Satan grinds his hips into his ass, “God. Stop trying to be so high and mighty all the time. I can _smell_ your pussy. I can _see_ your dicks through your pants.” Satan begins working at the others belt with one hand, yanking it off his pants and wrapping his wrists into a tight bind with it, “You don’t get to come in here, at my job, in my office and try to bark orders at me. Not gonna happen.”

Satan slides the other’s pants down, giving Asmodeus’ ass a good squeeze, “I’ll make sure to give you a lasting reminder, so you don’t forget.”

Asmodeus gave a jump suddenly, a sharp sting left behind on his ass from Satan’s hand. He looked over his shoulder as Satan gave him a second, third smack, eyes gleaming at the way his ass bounced. The lust demon lets himself shiver this time, a content sigh leaving his lips.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to sit there and enjoy this. Count.”

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows, “You cannot be-”

“You’re gonna fucking count or I’m just gonna keep going until your ass is raw. I might even pull out my whip afterwards.”

He scoffed back, “Try me.”

Satan gives a nonchalant shrug, and gives him another harsh spank, “Have it your way.”

* * *

Asmodeus was not aware his ass could turn this shade of red.

Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes, another slap threatening to make them fall. He squirmed in his position, Satan keeping his head shoved on the desk with one hand as he harshly continued striking the other.

“Are you done being a brat now?”

Asmodeus doesn’t respond instead giving a shaky gasp.

Satan unflinchingly strikes him once more, “All you have to do is count for me.” Asmodeus’ lips move, but he doesn’t hear what he says, so he leans in closely, “Huh? You say something?”

A defiant glare is shot his way, “I don’t beg.”

Satan hits him again, letting the sound buzz through the otherwise quiet office, “I ain’t asking you to beg. I’m asking you to count.”

Asmodeus’ tail shoots out suddenly, but the wrath demon has war and battle coursing through his veins and he catches it skillfully. He gives the offending appendage a mean tug, smirking at the owner’s gasp of pain. He pulls the tail taut, watching Asmodeus raise his back with it. Keeping the tail tightly pulled, he grabs his bound wrists and rearranges the configuration to include his tail.

Satan takes a step back, admiring his handiwork. Asmodeus’ wrists are bound towards the base of his tail, who’s tip has also been bound there as well. He had to decide between letting his shoulders rest or pulling at the muscles at his lower back, and neither was very comfortable. Satan takes a moment to massage his slightly aching hand, walking to the other side of the desk and pulling out a cigar.

He mockingly holds one out to Asmodeus who predictively wrinkled his nose at him. Chuckling to himself, he uses magic to light it. Ignoring Asmodeus dramatically sighing at him, he works through his desk, clearly looking for something.

Asmodeus suddenly speaks, “Are you really just going to look in your desk when I’m right here, bent over, in heat, and ass out?”

When Satan doesn’t respond, he tries again, “You could just rip off my thong and fuck me here; I know that’s what you want to do anyway. It’s what everyone wants.”

Satan squats down, opening one of the lower shelves of his desk.

Asmodeus continues shrilly, “For god's sake- what the _hell_ are you looking for?!”

Again, he is ignored.

“Fine! You want me to count, I get it.” He takes a deep breath in, “ONE! TWO! THREE-”

Finally Satan stands to face him. He gives his cigar a small flick over his ashtray. His tie is in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other.

“Lube? You have _got_ to be joking. I’m in _heat._ I’m fairly sure I’ll be wet enough for-”

He gives a sharp shriek as he feels his thong get ripped from his body. “ _What the fuck did you just do?!”_ That thong was his  _favorite_.

Unexpectedly, something is shoved in his mouth. Asmodeus tastes himself as soon as it hits his tongue (not that he would know what he tastes like!) but before he can spit it out, something is tied across his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

Satan gives a long drag of his cigar, and finally addresses Asmodeus, “Christ. Do you ever shut up?”

He stumps his cigar in the tray, now completely focused on the task at hand, “Y’hear that, Asmo? Do you hear how it’s fucking quiet now that I’ve gagged you? I can finally get some work done.”

Satan leans over his partially nude form, relishing the shiver he gives, “But you had to go and get me worked up, huh? You want me to use you that bad?” Asmodeus gives a muffled whimper in response, “That’s too bad. I’m not fucking you until you count for me.”

He smacks him once more, and this time the tears do fall, a soft sob slipping out from him. Satan pauses, looking and listening for a safeword, but Asmodeus does not give. He continues his assault. Finally, the bound demon tries speaking through his gag.

Pulling the gag out of his mouth Satan says, “What is it?”

Asmodeus’ pride doesn’t let him look him in the eyes, but he does murmur something softly.

“If you want me to listen to you, you gotta speak up, baby.”

Asmodeus gives a pitiful whimper, “I- I said I don’t know what number to start at.”

Running his hand across his ass gently, Satan replies, “Alright. Start at one. Count to ten and we’ll be done, okay?”

Asmodeus whines in response, sobbing in earnest when he is hit again. Satan waits for him to speak, cooing softly at him when he hears a faint, almost inaudible, “One.”

“Good boy.”

_Smack!_

“Two.”

Satan does not soften his blows. Asmodeus does not want him to. They continue, a pattern established in the room; a smack, another number spoken softly, another praise given.

When Satan gives the final spank, Asmodeus cries softly, “Ten,”

“There. All done.” Satan strokes Asmodeus’ cheeks softly, wiping his tears away, “You did very well. Do you want to stop?”

Asmodeus has stopped crying, suddenly shy. He shakes his head and speaks, voice slightly hoarse, “I still want you to fuck me.”

“I can do that.” Satan pulls back to toy with him gently, smiling softly at the way his wetness oozes down the length of his cock. He softly grabs his larger dick and gently feels the way it has knotted up.

Asmodeus uncaringly gives a whine, “Don’t tease- please,” he adds at Satan’s incredulous look.

Satan pulls away then, slicking up his fingers with the lube he grabbed earlier. He pushes one in softly while Asmodeus gives a pleased sigh. Satan uses his other hand to pump his knotted dick, feeling the way it pulsed in his hand.

“A-another finger, add another-Ah!” Satan begins stretching him in earnest, scissoring two fingers wetly inside him.

He nibbles at the tip of the other’s ear and whispers to him, “You want me to do that thing you like?”

Asmodeus gasps when he curls his fingers inside him, “Yesyesyes! Please!”

Satan chuckles at his energetic reply. He grips the knot almost painfully, working it skillfully. He then switches fingers, now thrusting with his middle and ring finger deeply. Asmodeus arches his back painfully, letting out high, pleased noises as he is roughly handled.

He begins squirming, reaching his peak too soon, “Satan, darling, baby, I don't want to cum yet, love, please-” Satan gives him a mean grin as he works him faster, “ _Please,_ sweetness I can’t take it, I’m going to- fuck, please, darling, please, plea-ngh!”

Asmodeus cries out as he cums, Satan curling his fingers into a particular spot inside as he massages an angry vein on his cock. His cunt makes obscene, wet sounds as it’s used- but his cock just continues aching in Satan’s hand, making him raise an eyebrow. Asmodeus just gives what is probably the hundredth frustrated whine in the afternoon.

“What’s this?” Satan gives the knot another mean jerk as Asmodeus mewled softly, “You’re so knotted up you can’t cum?...Asmodeus, how long have you been in heat?”

The demon in question gives an awkward chuckle, “Oh! Well, ah. It- it doesn’t really matter now, does it, darling?” He tries to smile at Satan, who narrows his eyes at him. “I mean- I’m not entirely, sure...maybe a few days? Or a week…? Maybe...two?” he continued sheepishly.

Satan scoffs at him, “You are ridiculous.” He undoes his own belt and fly, pulling out his cock, “Next time, just tell me so I know to focus on your cock, genius.”

Asmodeus gave a haughty sniff, “You say that like you aren’t enjoying yourself.”

Satan slides in easily, enjoying the other’s tight heat. The pace he sets is fast and unforgiving against Asmodeus’ sore ass, which bounces erotically against him. Asmodeus spreads his legs as far as he can, taking the wrath demons cock to the base. Satan gives one of his sore cheeks a cruel squeeze, savoring Asmodeus’ gasp of pain. Spreading his cheeks for a better view, Satan's eyes brighten at a sudden idea. 

Asmodeus didn’t like to brag- well, he did but that was beside the point. Despite his prim appearance he enjoyed the way eyes lingered on him for a little too long. The way he was able to make people bend and submit to his will just with a flash of teeth or a seductive wink. What he did not like was how predictable it was.

So when Satan begins circling his thumb over his asshole, he thanks the stars that he has someone to keep him on his toes.

“What- what are you doing?” he asked, pretending like he didn’t know or enjoy the plan Satan had for him.

“Hm? Playing with your ass while I fuck you, why? Want me to stop?” He moved his thumb away, and gave his ass another smack.

Asmodeus gasped, “No! Keep going.”

Satan gave a lazy grin in response. He continues teasing the ring of muscle as he speaks, “Tell me- is it the ass play, the spanking, or the bondage that gets you off, slut?”

Asmodeus swallows his pride and answers honestly, “A-All of it!”

“All of it?”

“Yes! A-and the way you fuck me, whenever you manhandle me, and how you make me do what you say- fuck! I love all of it!”

“Mmh. You like it when a push you around, eh? Well then, you’ll love this.” He suddenly undoes the belt holding Asmodeus’ wrists and tail down, instead opting to hold his wrists down himself as he leans his full weight on him. He moves to his neck, biting and sucking salaciously. Asmodeus flicks his tail out and wraps it lovingly around Satan’s.

Asmodeus gives a breathless sigh, “I want to cum.”

Satan takes the hint and begins working his knot. He whispers mean, filthy things in Asmodeus’ ear as he takes him, letting him grinding back and cry out to his liking. Satan notices how he arches his back even more, throws himself back harder as he reaches his peak.

Not wanting to be rude, Satan croons softly in his ear, “Asmo, where do you want it?”

Asmodeus gives a whine at the unspoken words, replying quickly, “Inside. Please, please, you know how I like it there.”

Satan makes an mock surprised sound, “Mmh, you want me to fill you up? Stuff you full of my cum? Breed you like the bitch you are?”

“Yes! Please!”

He gives a chuckle, and thrusts into him roughly. He fucks him without abandon, the office filling with the obscene sounds of Satan’s hips colliding with Asmodeus’. Asmodeus cums first, this time his cock spurting and leaking messily as he clenched tightly around Satan. He fucks him a bit longer, and cums deep inside of him, not a drop spilled.

They stay together for a while, even as Satan feels himself softening and Asmodeus lets himself slump tiredly.

Satan speaks to Asmodeus, his voice low, “Was that to your liking?”

Asmodeus gives a laughs softly in response, “Yes”

“Good. Good.” Satan pulls out and stands, “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I? I know you wanted me to degrade you, but…”

“I enjoyed it. It was very…” Asmodeus searches for the word, "Licentious.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m gonna assume it means sexy.”

The pair laughed together, as Asmodeus turned over, kicking off his pants, “This was a fun scene, but next time let's branch out more.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

Asmodeus tilts his head, pretending he was in deep thought, “Perhaps we can make up characters next time instead of being ourselves. I know! I can be the bad student and you be the sexy teacher that gives me ‘extra credit’”

Satan chuckles, “Something tells me you didn’t just come up with that idea.”

"Maybe," Asmodeus shrugs nonchalantly and holds out his arms, “Carry me.”

Satan snorted at him, but pulls him into his arms anyway. He opens the door of their home office and carries him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was obvious but they were role playing a scenario where asmo is pissy and in heat and satan. is satan. and they have "we could get caught!!" office sex. but they were really in the nice mansion that they share.  
> originally, there wasnt that scene of asmo being fucking annoying. but i needed a way to include satan getting a bottle of lube out so thats what happened. fuck me i guess.  
> 


End file.
